Hybrid
by Yami's Devil
Summary: Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Mai, Joey and his sister as well as a new friend are lab rats, when they escape, they are tracked down, but how will the trackers cope with their mission since their prey looks like them, will they help them, or turn them in? Lovers
1. Meeting The Crew

I do _**not **_own any of the characters except _**Kikico**_

Hybrid Chapter One: Meeting the Crew

* * *

DeathAngelYugi: Okay, now this is just my second story so be nice

Yugi: Okay, now you've gone through the loop

DeathAngelYugi: Nope, I went through there a lllooonnnggg time ago

Bakura: When am I showing up here?

Mairk: Me too?

Yami: Yeah, when will you have us show up?

DeathAngelYugi: Probably not until the third chapter (that is if I get that far)

Yami/Bakura/Mairk: PLEASE REVIEW! (We want to appear!)

DeathAngelYugi: Yes, yes please do

Next Chapter: Escape!

Name: Yugi Moto ;Male

Eyes: Amethyst

Hair: Sticks up like a star, blond, black and amethyst

Age: 16

Background: When Yugi was five, his parents were having some money troubles so they sold a lot of things. But when they found out that the military was willing to take people for a bill-pay, they took one glance at Yugi and handed him over to the military without a second glance. They didn't hear Yugi's cries or his pleads for them to not give him to the military. But they ignored him and went on living with their lives. When he was first brought in, he was put through dozen of tests, he was used as test subject and he was the only one who survived every test that he was put through. He barely survived most of them, he was fused with over 101 breeds of creatures that you would think aren't real, like vampires, werewolves, fairies and other things that have never been heard of. So he is the only Mina Hybrid in Domino City, "Mina" means everything, it's what the scientists called him after he survived his 95 test. He escaped from the laboratory with his friends who were also a lab subjects.

Name: Ryou Bakura ;Male

Eyes: A light green

Hair: A little bit past shoulder length, white

Age: 16

Background: Before he became a test subject he had a family, but it wasn't much of one his father was hardly ever home and his mother never paid any attention to him. She only cared for her younger daughter, his mom always called him the 'unwanted child', when she was young the baby was forced onto her and she didn't find out until it was too late. She was forced to have the baby, five years later she had another child but she wanted this one, so she treated Ryou as if he was never hers. Then the army attacked his village and he was taken to the labs and was turned into a psychic person who could see things far away and read peoples minds.

Name: Mai Valentine ;Female

Eyes: A light blue/purple

Hair: Back length, blond

Age: 18

Background: She's always been alone so she never had any parents, she used to be sold and used as a slave along with her sister so many times that they lost count. Then one day they were bought from their owners and became test subjects, she was turned into an animal girl. She was given the sharper senses of an animal and the ability to speak every animal language, it became very useful when she and her friends escaped from the lab.

Name: Kikico Valentine ;Female

Eyes: A dark blue

Hair: Back length ,a dark purple color

Age: 13

Background: She is Mai's younger sister, like Mai, she never knew her mother, but she knew her father, she lived with him before she met her sister, but her father was always doing drugs and was never able to get a job. So Kikico had to steal in order to live, but her father got arrested for lack of responsibility as a parent. Kikico was taken in and handed over to the scientists. She was turned into an underwater creature that could live in pure and salt water as well as on land.

Name: Malik Ishtar ;Male

Eyes: A bright lavender

Hair: Down to his earlobes ,a sand blondish color

Age: 16

Background: His family was killed when he was only five years old, so he's been roaming around his home town for three years before he was found by the army and given to the scientists. His DNA was modified so that he could change into any animal he's ever seen, he accidentally killed one of the scientists that changed him and he was isolated for an entire year.

Name: Joey Wheeler ;Male

Eyes: They change color depending on his mood, normally brown

Hair: Dirty blond hair that goes down to his ears at least

Age: 16

Background: He is the only one out of the group who was born with his ability, because of that his parents were afraid of him so they sold him to a rich family, and separated him from his younger sister, for a good amount of money. So he was a slave to that family for five years before they handed him over to the army for the scientist's own uses. He was reunited with his sister who was also taken. They used him to determine what tests would fail or succeed, but they also experimented on him as well, he would grow claws, fangs, a pair of dog ears and a claw pointed tip tail.

Name: Serenity Wheeler ;Female

Eyes: Her eyes are a light brown

Hair: Back length, dirty blond, but in a lighter color

Age: 13

Background: She used to have a brother but she was separated from him when her parents sold him to a rich family, a few months later, she found out that her parents were planning on selling her as welled, for they feared that she too had powers like her brother. they sold her and became a transfer slave, she would work for one family then transferred to another family, this went on until she couldn't take it anymore, so she ran away. She was chased out of her home country of Hokkaido and began living in the city of Domino. When she was experimented on she became stronger, faster, smarter and also easily angered, whenever they get cornered, her friends consider her the hard way. Anyone that's fought her before, wouldn't DARE to challenge her.

Once again I was being escorted to the testing room for another experiment, I've been tested on so many times that I lost count, as I made my way towards the testing table I noticed an animal-like creature under a sheet on a table right across from mine. As I laid on the table the men began attaching cords and needles to my arms, I looked towards the table at my side, the sheet was gone and I saw that the creature that was under it was a dead half elf laying there.

It looked like one of the young ones, though I wasn't really surprised to see it considering that elves and half elves are very easy to find with very few forests around, I laid my head down as the scientists pressed needles into my skin, I felt a tingling feeling of blood being sucked from my bod, ,a little while later I could feel a rushing pain as blood other than my own entered my body. Even though the process took an hour to do it only felt like ten minutes, as I stood up my legs gave away underneath me and I fell to the ground, the men than brought me picked me up and took me back to the prison cell.

As we were getting closer I started getting sleepier, as the doors to the cell opened my eyes closed and I heard my friends rushing towards me as I felt new hands touch me I drifted off into a deep sleep, the last thing I heard was one of my friends touching my face before my sight went black.

When I opened my eyes I could see Kikico washing my face, she looked at me with her childlike eyes.

"What did they do to you this time Yugi?" She asked, I sat up and rubbed my face.

"They took some blood from me and injected different blood into me, and man my neck hurts like %$#!" I rubbed my neck and Kikico placed some ice wrapped in cloth on my neck.

"HEY, RYOU, MALIK ! He's awake you can come in now." A few moments later two boys came in. A boy with white hair asked "How are you Yugi, you okay?" I was about to answer him when a boy with sand blond hair slapped him in the head. "Of course he's okay, he's awake isn't he?" It was then the two began to fight, I looked at Kikico with my 'not again' look, she just shrugged.

"Hey, he just woke up, geez can't you guys be patient for once?" Kikico grabbed them by their collars and pushed them out of the room, I stifle a laugh when she kicked them out.

"It's okay Kikico, you need to get used to Malik's annoyance." I explained to her, I tried standing up.

"Here, let me help you." She grabbed my arm while I tried to gain my balance. I slowly walked out of the small room and into the main clearing, I spotted Ryou being chased by Malik who was cursing him because he had dumped a bucket of water on his face. I looked around once more to see that someone was missing, I turned towards Kikico.

"Where's Serenity and Mai?" She turned to look at me. Ryou, who had heard my question stopped running and looked at me, but before he got to speak he was knocked over by what looked like a blur. It turns out it was really Malik who began pulling at Ryou's hair, Ryou was starting to get annoyed so he flipped his legs up so they were around Malik's neck. Using the strength that he could muster, he yanked Mailk off his back and stood up, Malik got up and retreated to the other side of the clearing.

"They took them to the lab not too long after they brought you back." I sighed.

"Can't those scientists take a break from experimenting for five minutes?" I asked sarcastically

"Doesn't look like it." Ryou replied sighing.

"By the way Ryou, how are those escape plans coming along? Are we almost ready?" He pulled a rolled up sheet of paper and handed it to me.

"Why don't you look for yourself." I unrolled the paper and looked over the plans.

"I hope this works, cause if it doesn't it's all over for us and the other children." Kikico took the plans and handed them back to Ryou.

"Let's be crossing our fingers when we carry out the plans cause it probably won't work." I looked around and noticed that someone else was missing.

"Hey where Joey, I haven't seen him." Ryou pointed towards the left end of the clearing and saw Joey surrounded by children from 4 to 9 years old.

"He's been surrounded all morning." Malik laughed joining us again, I stifled a giggle. I walked over to where Joey was, he looked at me with his 'help me out of this mess PLEASE' look.

I laughed and grabbed one of the kids by their shoulders, that caused the other kids to stop and look at me. "Okay kids, you've had your fun now let Joey have a rest." The kids looked at Joey, shrugged and walked away, beginning another game. I looked back towards Joey who had collapsed to the ground in exhaustion, I sighed and pulled him onto my back and headed towards our room.

When I got there, I set him down on he bed and plopped down on my own bed, a few minutes later I was about to fall asleep to catch a few Z's myself when the smell of food rang through my nose. I jumped out of my bed and zipped outside to see a table at least ten to fifteen feet long covered in food of all kinds, I dashed ran to the table, got my plate and immediately started piling it with food while also sneaking a few bread rolls in my pockets.

When I got back to our room I grabbed Joey's shoulder and tried to shake him awake only to meet his 'I just went to sleep' glare, but his eyes soon landed on the food on my plate. He stared for about three seconds before he jumped of the bed (I had managed to get out of the way in time) and ran out of our room, I let out a small laugh and sat down on my bed of the room, me, Joey, Malik, and Ryou shared a room.

(However Malik and Joey sleep on the opposite sides of the room to prevent total chaos)

The walls of the room were a faded brown while the floor was an old shade of turquoise and the beds we sleep on are at least a century old, and absolutely NO ONE likes the beds at all, they will creak when you turn you head!

As the minutes went by Joey came in, later followed in Malik who was pulling on Ryou's hair all because he had splashed (My guess it was juice) all over the front of his best shirt (Which is the only one he has that has barely any rips in it) which is probably going to leave a stain. Joey took a bottle out from under his bed, opened it and poured it all over the both of them, after which they tried to kill him, but he was lucky because Kikico, Mai and Serenity came in when they heard all of the shouting.

We all had managed to restrain them, Kikico and Serenity had Ryou while me and Mai held Malik, Kikico had grabbed a book from my night stand and whacked Ryou in the head with it, he sat down to cradle his injured head in his hands, then she walked up to the 'wanting to kill Joey' Malik and whacked him just as hard, Malik fell to the ground cursing silently as he grabbed his food and walked towards his bed and sitting down in silence.

"Now that's better." Kikico said sitting down with her food.

"You said it!" Joey said between scarfing down his food.

"So Ryou, do you think we'll be ready by tonight?" I asked after biting into my bread roll.

"Probably not, we still need a few more things, like rope, food dye and everything else on this list." He handed me a short list and went back to eating.

"Just great, another night of sleep lost." Kikico said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Hey Yugi, I think your wanted in the lab again." Serenity said looking out the glass-less window.

"Gggrrreeeaaat now what do they want?" I sighed and finished my food and headed out to the clearing, then as I was hauled out of there, I began thinking.

*_I wonder what I should do first when me and my friends get out of here._*

DeathAngelYugi: Okay, now this is just my second story so be nice

Yugi: Okay, now you've gone through the loop

DeathAngelYugi: Nope, I went through there a lllooonnnggg time ago

Bakura: When am I showing up here?

Mairk: Me too?

Yami: Yeah, when will you have us show up?

DeathAngelYugi: Probably not until the third chapter (that is if I get that far)

Yami/Bakura/Mairk: PLEASE REVIEW! (We want to appear!)

DeathAngelYugi: Yes, yes please do

Next Chapter: Escape!


	2. Bad news

Dear Readers,

I have to say this, I'm REALLY unable to update due to high school pushing its way onto me. Plus with all of the work I have to do on my laptop, I'm unable to update any of my stories.

Plus I'm not so sure I should continue this story. With not having the time, I'm wondering if I should even keep this story UP.

But, I won't take it down without reason.

If you wish to keep reading my story, get at least three other readers who want more of my story, and a reason as to why I should continue the story, then PM me.

I'll won't set a time limit, so you'll have all the time in the world.

But yeah, I'm just not having the time to update my story, thinking that I shouldn't continue this story and is giving you the chance to prove that I should continue this story.

Sincerely,

And Truthfully sorry that this isn't an update,

Yami's Devil


End file.
